Patent Document 1 discloses the following technique. In a variable displacement compressor that variably controls a refrigerant discharge rate by changing, according to a pressure in a crank chamber, an inclination angle of a swash plate connected to a drive shaft to adjust an amount of piston stroke of a compression mechanism, a pressure supply path that communicates between a discharge chamber and the crank chamber and the opening of which is adjusted by a control valve to control the pressure in the crank chamber and a pressure release path that communicates between the crank chamber and a suction chamber partially share a common path communicating with an end of the crank chamber.